


He Always Comes After His Wolf

by itsabluejay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Ankle Cuffs, BDSM, Bathing/Washing, Breathplay, Cock Rings, Comfort, Dom Stiles, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, If I miss any tags tell me, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Massage, Power Bottom Stiles, Praise Kink, Recovery, Safewords, Sub Derek, Top Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1232371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsabluejay/pseuds/itsabluejay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not that Stiles doesn’t love Mondays or Saturdays cause he loves those days too but Thursdays are the days where Stiles gets to show and tell Derek what he means to him, shower him in love and affection because Derek needs to believe him when he tells him he loves him and this is how Stiles does that.</p><p>Or</p><p>Derek and Stiles are in a Dom/sub relationship and as part of Derek's recovery they do gentle BDSM on Thursdays so Stiles can show Derek what he means to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Always Comes After His Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I'd try something for you lovely readers and here it is, a little soft BDSM scene for you all..
> 
> Some little warnings:  
> Derek has some mild tones of depression in this fic and their soft scenes are part of his recovery in a sense. It'll explain itself through out but just as a heads up we have a little broken Derek here but don't worry Stiles is an amazing Dom for him and lots of loving and affections I swear! 
> 
> But other that that, enjoy :)

Stiles knows when Derek’s having a bad day. Heck, he knows pretty much anything and everything about Derek just by looking at him, like now, sitting on their couch staring absently at the television. He isn't fooling anyone, Derek doesn’t even do television not unless it’s Game of Thrones, Dexter or Breaking Bad. So by Derek watching ‘The F Word’ Stiles is well aware that Derek isn't having a usually tolerable day. 

He puts his phone on silent, leaves it on their kitchen counter because work can wait, because Derek needs him and Stiles is good at tuning to Derek’s needs. Stiles crosses the small gap from kitchen to couch and sits down beside his wolf. “Deerrrrek…” he draws his name out. Derek turns his head to him. “Watcha watching?” he asks.  
“Master Chef?” Derek guesses. He just guesses because there is some form of food on the show, he’s not watching, just guessing and that makes it worse for Stiles who shakes his head. “Turn it off” he says clear precise orders because that’s what Derek likes. Derek turns it off. “C’mere” Stiles pats couch beside him making Derek scoot closer which he does obediently as ever. Such a good puppy for Stiles, always. 

Derek’s bare shoulder is brushing against Stiles cotton shirt. He runs his hands up and down Derek’s thigh. He feels his wolf shudder under his touch almost relaxing into it, almost. “Well?” Stiles looks up to Derek who’s staring down at the little touch Stiles is giving him.  
“It’s… Thursday” Derek murmurs under his breath almost afraid to say it aloud.  
“What it is?” Stiles asks back immediately. He had been so stressed about work, about the talk he had to give at UCLA on Celtic mythology he forgot what day of the week it was. Derek nods but continues “it’s okay Stiles I know you’ve been busy with your work” 

Stiles shakes his head and moves to straddle his wolf on the couch, hands on Derek’s bare chest feeling the heat radiating to him. “No Derek it’s not okay, I cant believe I forgot, I mean how could I forget? It’s like my favourite day of the week!” Stiles beams cause he knows Derek likes it when Stiles smiles and he needs to make this up to Derek, he will make it up to him. “It is?” Derek asks the sides of his lips turning up a fraction.  
“Yeah Derek I love Thursdays…and do you know what else I love?”  
“…me” Derek sighs. Stiles doesn’t have super wolf hearing or the ability to sense chemo signals but he knows his wolf, when Derek doesn’t believe him that he could love him as much as he says he does.

That’s why they have Thursdays. It’s the one day where Stiles gets to show Derek how much he loves him, how much he means to him, cares about him. The one day where Derek lets Stiles shower him in love and praise and looks after him like he wants to do every day of the week but Derek… he’s not ready for that yet, he cant handle it and that’s okay because Stiles can wait. He can do the rough sex where he makes Derek fuck him in obscene positions, makes him wolf out on him and dig his claws into Stiles’ hips because somewhere in there Stiles still manages to let Derek know he loves him, all of him, like when he tells Derek to use his clawed hand on his dick cause he trusts him…completely. But Thursdays are soft days and Stiles’ heart does a little jump because this was the first time in four months that Derek has actually reminded Stiles of it, because he wants Thursdays too. 

He pats Derek’s chest lightly, the soft chest hair tickles under his fingers and palms but this him getting ready, this was them getting ready for a scene which was going to take a while to get there because Derek still needs time to get there, to get into his little bubble of ‘Stiles loves Derek so much he needs to give him nice things and do nice things to him day’. Derek eases back into the couch letting his back hit the cushions and his head fall over the side baring his neck. Submission. Stiles grins and runs his hands up to Derek’s neck, little touches here and there over his tendons, the join of neck to shoulder, little pats behind his ears and into his scalp. Derek is tense under him. “Derek _relax_ ” Stiles says in a quiet command.  
“Trying” Derek replies. Stiles continues with the touching.

Five minutes later and it’s still not working, he wont ease up. Stiles feels his tightened chest, shoulders and thighs that wont just melt away. He stops and Derek snaps his eyes open. “Hey it’s okay I’m still here just… maybe we should have a bath first?” he says staring at his beautiful wolf who wont admit how beautiful he is. Derek nods in agreement. “You get it going, use the tea tree oil, no bubble bath stuff, I’ll follow you in” and he pecks Derek between his furrowed eyebrows. “Okay” Derek whispers but doesn’t move or try to move Stiles till Stiles moves off of him. 

He hasn’t even be allowed to touch Stiles yet, maybe that’s why it wont ease up. Stiles takes Derek’s hand and puts it on his chest over his heart like he does most of the time when they’re like this. “I love you” he says. “Did my heart jump?” he quickly follows.  
“No” Derek shakes his head a little, still disbelief, just the slightest but they’re getting there, slowly but surely. Stiles puts Derek’s hand back down and slides off of him making room for Derek to get up and go to their bathroom to start the bath. 

Derek walked to the bathroom, his pyjama bottoms low on his hips showing his two dimples in his back that Stiles loves. He loves everything about that wolf and he’s too broken, too fragile to even comprehend the compliments Stiles gives him. So many times they’ve fought about it, Stiles telling Derek he’s the most amazing person he knows and Derek lashing out, telling him to stop lying, that he didn’t deserve it, he didn’t deserve Stiles. It was heart wrenching but he’d never give up. He’s never giving up on Derek and his recovery.

Stiles went to his phone before he went to take care of Derek. He could hear the water getting turned on. He flicked open his phone, time read 10.01, already a missed call from Lydia probably wondering where he was. He just sent a simple text, she’d understand. **He needs me** and hit send. The reply was quick. **I’ll see you tomorrow so x**

When he reaches the bathroom Derek is standing dropping the oil into the steaming water. The lack of windows in their bathroom meant that they only had one light around the mirror for use, it was nice, calming and he saw the muscles ease up on Derek and then more so when he ran his fingers around his triskele. “Smells so good Der” Stiles says soothing pressing his lips to Derek’s shoulder blade. “I’m going to undress you now okay?” he asks. He always asks. Derek nods. “Words Derek”  
“Okay” Derek says. He can feel the eye roll even if he cant see it. Stiles smirks then slides his hands over the wolf’s back, dips his thumbs into the dimples he loves and goes to the waist band of his pyjamas and drops them to the ground leaving him bare to Stiles. So beautiful. 

Stiles undresses behind him, the shirt he had put on half an hour ago tossed to the side along with his pants, his boxers, socks and shoes. He folds himself around the back of Derek. His head on top of his shoulder, arms around his stomach. They stay like that for a moment, just enjoying the feeling of it. Stiles tries not to get lost in it, he knows Derek’s waiting. “Get in” Stiles lets his wolf go for a minute for him to climb into their tub specifically bought to accommodate two men with room and high sides cause Derek likes the feeling of being enclosed and Stiles lives to make Derek happy, to give him nice things. He climbs in between Derek’s opened legs.

The water rises just over Stiles’ chest. His head on Derek’s shoulder leaning back and then he takes Derek’s hands to put them around him. “You’re so good for me” he mutters silent little praise to Derek. He hears a sigh then a little slip and Derek’s back hits the tub and finally he’s getting himself relaxed. Stiles leans back with him and they stay like that, Stiles' back to Derek’s chest consumed in the hot water, the tea tree oil and the low light. Its peaceful, quiet, just them and no one else, just what Thursdays are supposed to be like. 

It’s not that Stiles doesn’t love Mondays or Saturdays cause he loves those days too. He loves coming back from work and Derek’s just sitting on the edge of their bed, naked staring at Stiles like _can I touch you? Please let me touch you, I wanna touch you_ all over face he makes that just has Stiles so hot and bothered its hard to control his urges. He doesn’t forget though, he never forgets to take charge, to be the one to make the moves and commands because Derek likes it, he loves it. He knows Derek loves it when Stiles makes him take his clothes off, gets him begging on his knees and when Stiles sucks him so good he wolves out and the amount of bed sheets they’ve gone through due to Derek wolfing out and clawing is ridiculous at this stage but mad crazy wolf sex is amazing, and its never stopping, ever, so they buy more bed sheets than bread at this stage. They don’t care.

But sometimes it’s just nice to unwind, its nice to go from wolfs bane infused ropes that burn Derek’s wrists and ankles to nice baths, from Stiles getting Derek to drag his claws down his front in a hot heated scratch to soft touches of human fingers and it’s the nicest when Stiles gets free for all to tell Derek how much he means to him without letting Derek get snappy and growl at him. He knows if he does that then he gets punished and punishment to Derek is no Stiles, neither of them like that but it happens sometimes, not often though. He hopes Derek can handle it today. 

Stiles starts off slow. “I’m really happy you reminded me about Thursday” he says tilting his head back to see Derek who’s eyes are fixated on Stiles’ as per usual. “Eyes on me” he kisses Derek’s cheek and he turns brows raised. “God you’re fucking beautiful” Stiles continues. He stares so intently at his wolf memorising every part of him from his bags that never go away, to the crinkles in the sides of his eyes from the odd smile and laugh Stiles can get out of him. “You’re all mine” he squeezes his hands that are around Derek’s forearms. “Yours” Derek replies in a nod. 

He puts his foot out to reach the other end of the tub to lift himself up a bit knowing Derek’s just waiting for it like he always is. Stiles gets his ass to catch Derek’s half erect cock and he slides back down again when the whine behind him falls to a sigh. “You like that?” he asks already knowing the answer and he does it again even slower feeling Derek get harder under the water that surrounds them. “Yes” Derek’s voice stutters his arms in a loose hold around Stiles just wanting more already. Stiles shuffles a bit just enough to get Derek’s dick between his cheeks and moves the slides into grinds, god its perfect, his ass against Derek’s abs moving up and down painfully to get his wolf off, its perfect.

Stiles grips onto the edges of the tub for support. “I love your dick Derek, I love it, gorgeous and wanting” he tells him.  
“Always” Derek’s voice is broken.  
“Mine wants you to Der, touch it, c’mon you can touch it” Stiles says lips touching the wolf’s ear keeping the grinding a steady rhythm. He needs to play this well, he cant get Derek to shut down on him, that’s not the end game. 

Derek moves his hands from where they were crossed around Stiles’ stomach to one grabbing Stiles pretty much 75% erect cock, one touch from Derek’s hand though and he’s 100% there. “Oh I love you so much” Stiles says when he feels Derek start to slide his other to his balls cupping them just right. “Go slow Derek” he tells him.  
“Okay” Derek nods and when Stiles rocks back on him he slides down on Stiles’ cock and when Stiles rocks forward Derek slides up and over his head. His head hits Derek’s shoulder, mouth open, his lips brush against Derek’s stubble. “Fuck I love it when you do that” he mumbles. And just like word vomit it all comes rushing out in one go “Don’t stop, never stop doing it, I love it, god this is amazing, you’re amazing Derek, what you do to me, its so good” 

They rock like that for a few moments more, its silent, just their breath, the gasps and moans and the water swirling around them. Stiles clenches around Derek’s shaft getting a little greedy. “Stiles I’m…” Derek’s word falter but Stiles knows.  
“Come for me baby, be a good pup for me and come” he grinds down nice and long pulling the orgasm out of Derek.  
“Shiii..” the T unsaid cause Derek’s tensing and breath hitching all over the place cause its so good for him too and then…Stiles comes, always after Derek. 

Stiles collapses back down sliding Derek’s soft member from his ass and he moves Derek’s hands from his dick to link his hands over them, fingers intertwined. He lifts them up and kisses each of Derek’s knuckles then spreads his hands open to kiss his finger tips. “Let me see them” he says and Derek locks his fingers hard to let his claws to emerge then Stiles kisses them too. “I love them, I love every part of you Der” he tells him. He feels Derek nod behind him. “You believed me that time” Stiles smirks.  
“Yes”  
“You want to continue?” Stiles tilts his head to see Derek.  
“Yes” Derek replies. 

He gets out of the bath first to take the big fluffy towels from the cupboard that are only allowed to be used on their special days. Stiles usually leaves these till after care but Derek looks like he needs them. He still looks fragile, more than usual. “Up” he gestures his head and Derek get up water dripping over his naked body and it’s a sin. Derek is Stiles sin and his saviour and he’s dripping wet with his chest hair, stomach hair, groin hair, leg hair all wet and glistening in the dim light. “You’ll be the death of me Derek Hale” Stiles admits and wraps Derek around the fluffy towel helping him out. He rubs his shoulders up and down, then his back and down his legs drying him off. “Go lie on the bed on your back arms out okay?” he pushes a little and Derek walks out nodding wet bare feet making marks on their tiled floor till he hits the carpet of their bedroom. Stiles unplugs the bath and lets the water run away. 

When he gets to their bedroom. Derek is on the bed, on his back, the pillows under his head and his arms out. He looks so beautiful, so obedient, so willing its painful for Stiles not to whine at it. He doesn’t let Derek keep his whines to himself but Stiles keeps a few to himself. Derek likes an unprepared room, he likes it when Stiles shifts about to get the stuff. Derek brought it up one night after dinner while loading their dishwasher.

_“I don’t like when the rooms set when I go in…”_  
 _“Okay…I don’t have to set it up before hand its just you’ll be without me for a few minutes I didn’t think you’d want that..”_  
 _“We can keep it all in the room, I like it when you move around me, it helps me get there, into the space I need”_

He sweeps around the room gathering different things he needs for the scene, two leather cuffs with an extended chain, their cock rings, his plug, bottle of lube, couple of wet cloths, water bottles and Stiles was set, everything around Derek easy to get at when it was needed. 

Stiles climbs onto their bed to the right side of Derek, he’s on his knees beside him just taking in the wolf on the bed who’s eyes are now on him, mouth a little open, a sneak of his teeth coming through and chest heaving. “Hey” Stiles smiles, his hand touches Derek cheek.  
“Hi” Derek replies sighing into the touch.  
“You there?” he asks talking about his bubble.  
“Yeah”  
“I love you” no reply from the wolf. If only he knew how much Stiles loves him. If only.

He starts off scooting down the bed, his hands trailing lightly down Derek’s side always touching him, always there till he reaches his right foot and wraps his hand around Derek’s ankle. Stiles looks up to Derek at the top of the bed lying there, he’s quiet, too quiet almost. “Colour?” he asks before reaching for the leather cuff between Derek’s feet.  
“Green” he hears Derek mutter above him. Stiles kissed his ankle then latches the cuff to him and then to the bed post. The only reason they have bedposts is to attach the cuffs to something, they tried to attach them to the bottom post but it didn’t work out, the angle was all wrong. Stiles came home from work one day and Derek was assembling the posts for him. It had been a nice surprise. He crosses the bed to the other ankle asking the same colour, the same response, the same kiss and the same latching. He was tied down. They aren’t oblivious to the fact that Derek could snap them off if he wanted to, that’s not why they did it, it was for trust, that Derek would trust Stiles enough to let him to that to him, to pin him down and that Stiles trusted Derek enough not to break them, to show his restrained.

Next Stiles climbs back up Derek’s body. He gets the attention of the wolf dragging his mouth up his thighs, purposely missing his half erect cock, up his hips bones, slipping his tongue over his nipples getting a shudder in response till he finally reaches his neck and clamps down on his tendon. Derek arches into it, he moves his feet to be flat on the bed because Stiles gives him some room for movement. Stiles raises his hips with Derek careful not to let their cocks touch, this has to last, this needs to last. He tuts at the wolf. “Eager aren’t you?” he clamps down on the other side.  
“Need you” Derek admits his hands in fists in the bed sheets, Stiles can hear the slight tears of the fabric already.  
“Not yet” Stiles eases off of Derek’s neck to get a proper look at him. Its bliss. 

He’s sitting on Derek’s stomach, his kneecaps on either side of him and Derek’s eyes on him so vulnerable. There’s a question on the edge of Derek’s tongue. Stiles palms Derek’s chest cause he can, it’s a nice chest, a chest he can touch and likes touching especially when his hair is coarse and soft under Stiles’ fingers. The question will come, eventually, it takes him a while to ask. Stiles will never do it until Derek asks, its sacred, some sort of unspoken part of their relationship. Stiles never asks can he do it even though he likes to do it, he’s never sure how far into his bubble Derek is to want it and if he asks he’ll know Derek will say yes even if he’s not ready. So Stiles continue with what he had in mind until Derek asks him. 

He goes for the lube on Derek’s right side, his own cock ring and his plug pulling them closer to him. “You want to help me or watch me?” he asks.  
“Watch” Derek replies.  
“On your elbows then” he nods towards Derek's arms. Derek rises up onto his elbow and watches intently like a lesson as Stiles wraps his hand around his cock to get it hard and places his ring on the base of his cock. He see’s Derek lick his dry lips, its sinful not to just put his dick in Derek’s mouth and fuck his face with it, maybe tomorrow, not today, today is about Derek. Next is the lube, a pumping bottle because its easier and he puts the cold lube on his fingers warming it up. “Stiles…” Derek whispers. He snaps his head up to the man under him. “Yes?” he smiles welcoming anything Derek has to say.  
“Can you do it… on my chest?” he asks ears burning a little. Not the question he was looking for but of course Stiles would oblige to anything Derek asks for today and if he wanted Stiles to open himself up pretty much in his face then he could do that. “Sure” Stiles tells him and Derek eases up a little higher on the bed. 

The manoeuvre is one quick movement. Stiles flips himself to face away from Derek, his ass pretty much in Derek’s face hands braced on Derek's thighs to just steady himself for a moment cause he can feel Derek’s hot breath on his ass, imagining Derek leaning his head off the bed to see his ass. He innocently slides a hand over to Derek’s cock tugging on it. The groan from Derek is loud, earth shattering. Stiles tugging more and more moving the foreskin around his hand already lubed up. The hot breath on his ass quickens and Stiles lets go. He takes Derek’s ring and puts it on him too, blue for Derek and green for Stiles. 

He goes back to where he was before he got distracted by Derek’s dick. It’s distracting okay? and gets more lube on his fingers coating three of them. He tilts his head back to see Derek looking a little shattered. “Colour?” he asks. Derek gulps down his saliva filled mouth.  
“Green” he answers. Stiles spreads his ass cheeks to Derek. He feels Derek’s chest vibrate, he always wonders what its like, what he smells like to Derek when he’s like this, his scent strongest in his nether regions. Derek doesn’t really know either, he just says its sort of intoxicating, its just an intense Stiles. “Ah ah ah” Stiles moves away making Derek whine. “I can see that look in your eye pup you wanted to watch now watch” he adds. Derek pouts but nods. He runs his fingers over his hole and sits back down on Derek’s chest. “Ugh fuck” he curses and presses in. He’s so glad he put his ring on cause Derek’s panting, his eyes on his ass just it’s a lot to take in all at once. 

Two fingers in and Stiles is near coming. Derek’s face is so close he can feel his stubble touch his fingers, his wrist from where he’s sliding them in and out of him. “Cant wait to get you inside me Der, make me so full of you, I love your dick in me Der, I love it” Stiles babbles. Derek just whines, moans, groans depending on what Stiles does to himself in front of Derek. He gets a whine off of him when he pulls out and pets his hole a little, a moan when he pushes back in and a groan when he gets a little quicker, a little deeper he knows it takes a lot out of Derek not to want to add a finger in there too. He’s so good though, so patient and doing what he’s told, such a good boy always, always just for Stiles. “Just for you” he hears. Stiles hadn’t even noticed he’s been talking aloud. 

He scrambles for his plug, he needs it in him so he doesn’t have to prep again when he wants to finally give Derek what he wants, which is his dick inside of Stiles’ ass. Stiles wants it too but he has to wait. He needs to give Derek some more loving. “Ease up baby I need to put it in” he tells Derek. His head moves back a little. “Good boy” and he coats his plug in lube to get it in easy enough. Its just to keep him open, keep him ready. Stiles brings it to his hole, switching his fingers for it just letting it touch the base when he has an idea and takes Derek’s head with his free hand guiding him forward. “Push it in pup” and Derek bites around the end and pushes it in till it seals around Stiles hole. “Oh yeah like that slow” Stiles pants half arching back into Derek, fuck it’s a lot. He scratches Derek’s scalp in a reward and now he’s filled, its so good, so fucking good he just needs to come, he’s not going to last at all. “Derek can I switch it up a little just I need to come” he moves while he’s talking making his way down to Derek’s dick that’s still straining, little precome seeping its way out. “Me too?” Derek’s falling back down onto the bed flat, arms out.  
“Of course baby” Stiles tells him.

The rings comes off and Stiles takes both their dicks with one hand sliding them over each other, using the other to hold them in place. “Ugh fuck” Stiles curses, the feeling of the plug, his cock so hard, so fucking hard and Derek needs to come now or Stiles will lose his shit all together. “Come for me Der” and one more stroke has Derek coming, abs clenching on Stiles' ass where he’s sitting, thighs contracting and he’s rising up off the bed taking Stiles with him. He’s got Stiles on his feet too in a squat he’s that high off the bed and then Stiles follows, always after Derek, breathing heavily, trying to balance. “Yellow” he hears Derek mutter and collapse back down on the bed.

Stiles is back on alert to Derek’s needs. He gets off of him and swipes a bottle of water off the pillow near Derek pulling the sippy cap up. Derek is up on his elbows waiting for the water. Stiles positions it in Derek’s mouth and presses the bottle letting the water stream into Derek’s mouth. He has one hand on Derek’s neck keeping him up. “Drink it slowly Derek c’mon” he encourages and Derek finishes the bottle one sip at a time. “Good” Stiles tosses the empty bottle away. 

They stay like that for a while, Stiles up by Derek’s head leaning over him petting his hair. Derek leans into and shifts his feet. “You want me to take them off?” Stiles asks. Derek shakes his head. “You’re doing really well Der” he smiles.  
“I feel…good” Derek turns his mouth up, a smile finally.  
“You want to continue?” and the wolf nods. “Colour?”  
“Green” and Stiles takes his hand off of Derek’s neck and his head hits the soft pillows beneath him.

Stiles wipes up their mess before he continues, one of the many cloths creating a damp stain in the bed do have their uses. He tosses that one away and he climbs back slowly onto Derek’s abs his plug still definitely in there pressing nicely against him. His hands start to massage Derek’s shoulders, upper arms that are outstretched and his chest pulling out his tense muscles getting him back to relaxing. Its quicker this time seeing as he was half pulled out of it due to Stiles’ stupidity of needing to come and making Derek too, he wont be doing that again. Derek’s eyes are closed, his breathing nice and paced, in through his nose out through his mouth. Stiles catches the clock beside them. Its nearly 1, officially the longest Thursday they’ve had without Derek calling an end to the scene. 

It takes ten more minutes of caressing to Derek for Stiles to start up again except this time before he opens his mouth its Derek who beats him to it. “Can we…” he tilts his head to the side. “Yes?” Stiles encourages easing over the wolf. It’s the question, the one he’s been waiting for, he’ll finally ask for it.  
“Breathplay” Derek says turning back to look at Stiles who’s hands on either side of his head leaning over. Stiles examines Derek first before deciding if he’ll let him. This was intense, important, so important to get right, for Stiles not to fuck up. He was good at it, but he still didn’t want to push Derek especially seeing as half an hour ago Derek asked for things to take a pause. He seemed okay though, his eyes dilated as per usual, the sweat on his forehead glistening in the sunlight because it was the middle of the day and his lips wet and red from licking and biting on them. “Safe word?” he squints his eyes at Derek testing him.  
“I squeeze your thighs there is no safe word” Derek replies. Stiles smiles, nods then kisses Derek’s collarbone.  
“Good boy”

He takes Derek’s hands from the bed and rests them on his thighs. “Squeeze them” he orders and Derek presses his human fingers into Stiles’ thigh hard. “Perfect” Stiles leans up bracing one hand on Derek’s chest and the other gently folds itself around Derek’s neck. “Colour?” he asks before starting. This was it.  
“Green” and the wolf takes one intake of breath and then Stiles bears down, hands contracting around his neck blocking his air ways. He holds him there for a few seconds counting till ten he eases up, Derek breaths in, then out, then in and out and one more in and Stiles clenches again. 

This was the highest trust they could ever share with each other. Derek trusting Stiles enough to cut his airways, to trust him enough to know he’ll let go, that he’ll always let go. Too many people in Derek’s life didn’t let go of him, they choked him, sucked the life out of him and Stiles would never do that to him, this was his way of showing him, that he would never let Derek go too long without air. No matter what they’ve been through, what they suffered for the past years of knowing each other, going through hell together had brought them to this, had brought them together and their trust just grew stronger.

This was Derek showing Stiles that he trusted him whole heartedly with his life, his person, his being, his wolf, that he knew Stiles would look after him, care for him, always be there for him and this was Stiles showing Derek that he’d never let anything bad happen to him, no matter how bad it got, how much shit they go through that Derek was Stiles’ life now and that was it, their symbol. 

Stiles let go and Derek inhaled. “I love you so much” Stiles near tears at this point. “So much Derek you have no idea, I didn’t even know I could love someone as much as I love you” he whispers. Derek’s eyes get caught in the sun moving around their windows, the green mix and when Stiles gripped hard once more Derek’s eyes shot electric blue. He kept it longer, a hand bracing down his chest forcing any air out of him and he let go Derek’s breath hitched. “Breath” Stiles tells him and he does, he breaths and Stiles takes his hand away to reach for his plug to take it out. 

He curses a little but not much and Derek’s hands are soothing on his thighs. It was the first time since out of the tub that Derek’s been allowed touch Stiles with his own hands. He gives Derek that moment of touch, so proud that he asked Stiles, the unspoken words just hanging there of what they just did but they know, they always know. “How about we wrap this up beautiful?” Stiles smiles down at Derek one hand reaching back further to feel for Derek’s cock getting it hard again.  
“Yes” Derek lets go of Stiles’ thighs knowing the play is over and its back to their usual stance.  
“You feel so fucking good Der” he coaxed Derek’s dick harder and harder till Derek was whining voice strained, arching, and then he moves back on him. 

Stiles moved a little further back, the feel of Derek’s dick touching his thigh, knowing what was coming, got him excited and Derek too cause he was smiling so fucking widely it hurt. “What are you smiling at?” Stiles asks lining them up and then dropping down quick, his head passed his rim then Derek gasped and he continued to inhale loudly till Stiles bottomed out on him slow. Stiles puts his hands on either side of Derek and started to grind down on him in circle movements, getting used to it. He filled him nice, the plug would never match to this, the feel of his dick inside Stiles was just the best feeling in the world, better then take out or going to a Mets game, he’d trade it all in for a life on this dick. 

He heard the rustle of the chains on Derek’s cuffs, he wanted to put his feet flat on the bed. “No Der” Stiles pants out and then the rustling stops. Stiles picks up the pace then rewarding Derek for not moving. The sheen of sweat on Derek’s chest is gorgeous, the red marks healing quick around his neck are gorgeous, the fact Stiles can hear the tearing Derek is doing to their bed sheets is all just fucking gorgeous and amazing and Stiles cant fathom how amazing it all is, he really cant. Derek leans up to get a look at Stiles probably noticing the way his hair is stuck to his forehead damp, his lips pouted gasping for air, chest a little pink. All he can smell is sex and its no wonder Derek looks like he’s dying because if Stiles can smell it then its worse for Derek, or maybe its better for him. 

“Want you to come Stiles” Derek stutters. Stiles sniggers then leans back to get a better bounce out of it, showing Derek all of him, hands braced on his own thighs.  
“Who comes first Der?” he asks “always?” added after. He rocks back hard on Derek’s dick the slapping sound near deafening.  
“Me” Derek gasps then moans when Stiles clenches his cheeks around his shaft.  
“And.. and why is that?” he finds his prostate gland, fuck he’s close. He opens his eyes to Derek waiting for his answer. They lock on each other just panting, gasping, moaning, both of them waiting for Derek to say it, to say those words and finally believe them enough to say them out loud. 

Stiles leans over and grabs Derek’s hands putting them next to his head linking their fingers together never taking his eyes off of him, their vibrant blue coming and going in short bursts. “Why is that Derek?” he asks again his forehead hitting Derek’s hard not caring, he needs to hear it because he’ll know he’ll say it quietly. Stiles slows down to drag his orgasm out of Derek not letting him have it till he says it, knowing its wrecking Derek but knowing if Derek wants to come he’s going to have to say it. “Say it”  
“Because you _love me_ ” and then after nearly three hours of their scene Stiles’ crashes his lips into Derek’s and Derek gasps around his open mouth letting Stiles lick into him and then Stiles feels it, building and building and Derek’s coming in him. “Derek I do, I love you so much” he says.  
“You love me” Derek answers back in a choke body pulsing pulling his orgasm through him and into Stiles’ ass.  
“I do” Stiles breathes out and then he’s coming untouched, fuck it he doesn’t even care Derek just said it, told him what he wanted to hear. 

When they finally both go soft Stiles pulls out a little drowsy, sex brain does that to you and he unlatches Derek’s ankles, lazily wipes their come off of each other, tosses all the toys off the bed and then he collapses on top of Derek completely and utterly fucked.

Its six in the evening when they both come round. Derek is busy marking up Stiles’ body, scent marking him as he does after every scene because he doesn’t get to do it they’re in the scene. This is his aftercare, that he gets to touch, lick, stroke Stiles any way he wants to without Stiles telling him to stop. Stiles gives him free will of his body for the rest of that night. “You want me to roll over” he mumbles into Derek’s chest. Derek’s at his neck rubbing his stubble against it.  
“Yeah” he replies and Stiles moves off of Derek so its easier for Derek to get at him this time he’s on top lapping up Stiles’ sweat in his pits, his chest, his stomach, around his cock. “Easy Der” he hears Stiles moan hand running up Derek’s neck easily.  
“Okay” he sends an apologetic kiss to his hip bone. 

“You’d think after three years of being together I’d get used to your dick but nope” Stiles is still in sex brain, half of the words are slurred. Derek did that to Stiles. He smirks and licks gently at his balls. Stiles humming contently. “I love you Stiles” he mutters. He can hear the scoffed laugh from the top of the bed.  
“Love you too” he hears a reply. “Now continue with your wolfiness” is added. Derek kisses once more then gets back to licking Stiles all over. Its hard some days for Derek to realise it but he knows Stiles loves him even when he doesn’t love himself, not yet anyway but then again he guesses that’s why Stiles is so adamant about Thursdays, for Derek’s recovery and that warms his whole body because it shows how much Stiles loves him, that he’s never going to leave Derek and he couldn’t love Stiles more for it.


End file.
